Bunga Tidur Naruto
by Aquafirenze
Summary: Dua malam berturut-turut Naruto mimpi aneh.


**Title : Bunga Tidur Naruto**

**Summary : Dua malam berturut-turut Naruto mimpi aneh. **

**Characters : Naruto, Neji**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Yang saya punya hanya plot cerita. Naruto beserta karakter di dalamnya milik Kishimoto-sensei.**

…**..**

"Tadi malam aku mimpi aneh," Naruto mulai bercerita. Saat istirahat pertama hanya ada dia dan Neji di kantor. Para _sensei_ yang lain entah sedang makan di kantin Akademi Konoha atau pergi ke mana.

"Aku tak ingin mendengar detil mimpi indahmu," Neji menanggapi dingin. Dengan tenang dia mengacuhkan Naruto.

"Bukan mimpi yang 'itu'!" pekik laki-laki berambut pirang keemasan itu. "Kalau yang 'itu', aku tak akan menceritakannya padamu. Atau pada siapa pun."

"Oke," sahut Neji.

Ragu-ragu Naruto duduk di mejanya, yang bersebelahan dengan meja pria Hyuuga itu. "Aku mimpi aku protes pada Hokage. Kenapa Sasuke dan Sakura dapat jatah hari _off_ sedang aku tidak. Dalam mimpiku aku marah sekali."

Neji memandang Naruto. Siapa pun akan setuju jika wajah Neji Hyuuga memancarkan keteduhan yang membuat orang merasa tenang. Terlebih, dia teman curhat yang hebat. Tak heran kalau ninja itu mendapat posisi sebagai konselor di Akademi.

"Mimpi kadang merupakan refleksi atas keinginan di alam nyata yang tak bisa kau sampaikan," balas Neji tanpa perlu berpikir panjang. Pria jenius itu tak hanya pandai dengan senjata dan bertarung, tapi juga dengan kata-kata.

Naruto mendesah. Bahunya melorot. "Kau benar," gumamnya.

"Kau mendapat jam mengajar terbanyak di antara para _sensei_. Mungkin karena itulah kau kelelahan dan ingin protes, tapi tak bisa," lanjut Neji.

Naruto melirik Neji dari balik jari-jarinya yang mengusap wajah kecoklatannya. "Aku tak hanya mengajar. Aku juga jadi wali kelas, memberi pelajaran tambahan bagi ninja yang kompetensinya kurang, kalau ada delegasi dari negara lain akulah yang harus menemui mereka."

Neji mengangguk pelan. "Dengan tugas sebanyak itu, wajar hari liburmu lebih singkat dari kami."

"Aku kangen libur. Ingin pulang ke rumah dalam kondisi tidak kelelahan sampai tertidur sebelum kepalaku menyentuh bantal."

"Seandainya demikian, sampaikan keluhanmu pada Hokage," saran Neji. "Sampai terbawa mimpi seperti itu, lho."

Mendadak Naruto berdiri. "Mana bisa aku begitu!" Wajahnya tampak ngeri.

"Kenapa tidak? Kau juga manusia. Bisa capek." Naji terbiasa mendapati orang terbawa emosi sampai berdiri, terduduk, terisak, pingsan sampai menggebrak meja. Raut mukanya tetap tenang, sebagaimana yang diharapkan dari seorang konselor dan jenius dari salah satu klan tertua Konoha.

Naruto menggeleng keras-keras. "Hokage sudah mempercayaiku. Aku tak mungkin selemah itu sampai minta mundur dari mengajar atau hanya mengerjakan administrasi Akademi."

Neji mengibaskan tangannya supaya Naruto duduk. Dia menyodorkan air putih kemasan yang selalu tersedia di mejanya. "Tenangkan dirimu. Kalau kau memang kuat dan bisa bertahan, oke."

"Sudah setahun setengah aku menjalani kehidupan supersibuk seperti ini, tapi baru tadi malam aku mimpi protes sampai meraung-raung," aku Naruto. Dia terlihat malu.

"Itu wajar, Naruto," balas Neji. Pria berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu berusaha memberi semangat pada kawan baiknya itu. "Jangan terlalu risau. Sebentar lagi musim ujian untuk siswa kelas akhir. Tugasmu bakal agak ringan."

Naruto mulai nyengir membayangkan bahwa sebentar lagi anak didiknya akan menghadapi banyak ujian sehingga jam mengajarnya berkurang.

…**..**

Tadi malam aku mimpi aneh lagi," tukas Naruto keesokan harinya sebelum bel masuk berdentang.

"Mimpi protes dua hari berturut-turut?" Neji tampak sedikit khawatir. Gawat sekali kalau 'Matahari Konoha' sampai stress berat, apalagi depresi karena kecapekan.

"Bukan." Naruto mengibaskan tangan. "Aku mimpi yang lain lagi. Bukan mimpi 'itu'," sergah Naruto ketika air muka Neji menunjukkan kecurigaan.

"Kali ini mimpi apa?" tanya Neji. Sebagai konselor, dia memang harus ekstra sabar dan siap mendengarkan keluhan, curhatan atau apa pun dari 'kliennya'.

"Aku mimpi Sasuke mengenalkanku pada saudaranya." Naruto cengengesan.

"Mengenalkanmu pada Itachi?"

"Tidak. Bukan Itachi. Dalam mimpiku, Sasuke punya saudara perempuan."

Neji tertawa kecil. Sikap yang tidak professional sebenarnya, namun kalau menyangkut Naruto, yang dulunya adalah bocah paling bengal sejagad raya, susah sekali untuk tetap berwajah datar.

"Cantik?"

"Tidak. Biasa saja."

"Kukira semua klan Uchiha cakep atau cantik."

"Namanya juga mimpi. Apa pun bisa terjadi." Tak urung Naruto jadi ikut tertawa. Tertawa memang seperti virus. Gampang menular.

"Selanjutnya? Kalian jadian?"

"Tidak sampai ke sana karena aku terburu bangun."

"Dua malam berturut-turut mimpimu merefleksikan pengharapanmu," komentar Neji bersimpati.

Naruto mengangkat bahu tapi wajahnya malu-malu. "Begitulah. Aku memang ingin punya pacar."

Neji jadi tegas. "Jangan menginginkan suatu hubungan hanya karena kau kesepian."

"Tapi usiaku sudah dua enam. Minus pacar."

"Berpacaranlah kalau kau sudah siap, bukan karena bosan atau kesepian."

"Aku siap sekaligus kesepian," Naruto ngotot. Tanpa sadar pria itu melotot dan mengeraskan suara. Para pengajar Akademi yang lain menoleh ke arah mereka. "Maaf, maaf," Naruto membungkuk. "Tak usah hiraukan aku."

Naruto bukan tipe laki-laki yang gemar memendam masalahnya. Dia suka mencari solusi dan bertindak. Menceritakan mimpinya pada Neji tidak lantas membuatnya mengundurkan diri dari beberapa kewajiban yang dibebankan di pundaknya. Naruto memilih bertahan dan menerimanya.

Tapi ada juga untungnya bercerita pada Neji. Menyadari bahwa Naruto memang bersungguh-sungguh soal urusan asmaranya (yang nihil), Neji berinisiatif mengenalkannya pada teman-temannya. Nyatanya, Naruto malah jatuh hati pada sepupu konselor muda itu, Hinata.

Naruto tak lagi mimpi aneh.

…**..**

**The End**


End file.
